Practice Makes?
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Perfect right? Not necessarily...


**Most people say "Practice makes perfect" then again they say "There is no such thing as perfect" so which is it? **

**An Encounter:**

Feeling the strong and rapid breeze as trees flashed on either side of him, Shadow raced through the forest. Though he had no clue where he was going, he figured, he would know when he got there. As the rain settled in the town and the thunder made its roar across the sky known, Shadow felt the first drizzles of the rain on his head. Running faster he tried to outrun the rain, but knew it was no use, he had nothing to do anyways.

The world was saved once again; most of the people were at peace once again. Others were angry from those who died, from those who killed, and some were angry on the forest floor crying their hearts out- wait what?

Shadow stopped as he saw the young hedgehog crying near a log that was once one of the tallest trees in the forest. Shadow slowly made his way over to the figure, "Hm," he folded his arms as he stood above the hedgehog.

Green eyes stared at the familiar shoes, looking up they met red eyes, "….Shadow…"

Shadow gazed down at the pink female, "What are you doing out here?"

She sighed as she brought her knees to her chest, leaning her left side against the log as she stared at the ground beside his right shoe, "I could ask the same to you."

"Hmph," Shadow almost frowned, "I meant, why aren't you chasing Sonic or walking with the rabbit?"

Amy looked up to him, "Oh please," she looked down at the ground, "I was never good enough for him….I'm not pretty, I'm not smart, I'm not brave, I'm not strong, I'm not funny, I'm not…"

Shadow pointed his ears towards her as she mumbled something, "What?"

Amy sighed and looked away, at the log right beside her, "I'm not perfect….not like Sally…."

Shadow looked at her, sighing he sat down beside her, "Amy, you don't have to be all those things for one guy."

Amy looked at him, "Since when are you nice and have feelings and give advice?"

Shadow blinked, but not in confusion, "Since when is there such thing as perfect?"

Amy gasped as he disappeared, a strong breeze going beside her, and she knew he was gone. She wouldn't see him for a while. Little did she know, that while was gonna be eight years later.

**A Wedding:**

As she walked through the crowd at the blue themed wedding, of course, she made her way to find her friend. She ran into the blue blur she had tried so hard to stop loving, "Hey!" he wrapped an arm around her, "You made it!"

She smiled as she looked into the crowd, "Yeah…."

Sonic frowned, "Did you, uh," he pointed over to Sally in the wedding gown, talking to the bridesmaids, "say hi to Sally yet?"

Amy shook her head, "No, not yet."

Sonic smiled, "She's happy you could make it, you know, from half way across the country, we asked a lot, but we wanted you here."

Amy smiled at him, "I'm glad I came."

"Why's that?" Sonic was almost thinking she would still admit she loved him, which would probably cause some fighting between the two girls in the room with feelings like that towards him.

Amy smiled brighter, "I was hoping to see someone, I haven't seen in forever."

Sonic smiled, "Who?"

Amy looked through the crowd, "I heard he came surprisingly," she smiled even brighter, if possible, when her eyes met the back of the black suit of the ebony hedgehog walking away, outside.

Sonic blinked, "Shadow?" he watched as the black hedgehog walked outside.

Amy was already gone, opening the door, going outside the club, "Hey," she sat down on the steps next to him.

"Hm."

She smiled, she had missed his glares and his silent words for as long as she could remember, "Did you like the wedding?"

Shadow shrugged, "Didn't surprise me."

"The wedding?" she looked at him, "they did fireworks and that didn't surprise you?"

Shadow looked at her, "I meant Sonic and Sally getting married."

Amy opened her mouth a little before closing it; looking away, "Oh…."

Silence went on between the two for quite a while. Shadow looked up at the starry night, thinking. Amy looked at the grass beside the railing of the club, ignoring the fact that a broken bottle of beer was inside the bush near her. She frowned, '_Drunks…'_

Amy put her legs out, stretching for a minute before she sighed a little, "Shadow?"

Shadow's ears jumped to her direction, almost in eagerness; "Hm?" he kept his gaze at the stars above them.

Amy looked down at her feet in the red high heels, "Do you remember that night? In the rain….I was crying and you-"

"Gave advice? Showed feelings? Be nice for once?"came his sharp tone.

Now Amy understood one of the reasons why he ran away so quickly that night; she had offended him. The other reason, she already knew, he was giving her time. She swallowed, "Shadow…I am so sorry."

Shadow let out a deep breath, "That's what everyone says."

"And most mean it."

He looked at her, the same time she looked at him, and he saw things. Her dark circles under her eyes, the light in her eyes was nothing but a flicker, yearning to spark a mighty flame that would last forever this time. Her shades of pink were a little darker, her quills reached to her lower back now and her body had definitely grown. He watched as her eyes went to her mouth then back up to his eyes just as quickly, he almost didn't notice it, "But do you?"

She looked at him, his quills were longer and for a twenty-six year old, he didn't look bad. Most would be druggies by now, or in jail, or dead, or both, but he was well cared for, while she was working non-stop to care for herself. Jobs didn't come easily these days for anyone anymore, but last she heard Shadow was working as a successful lawyer, solving many cases already, but she was only a twenty-one year old, and she had nothing.

She clenched her teeth together, "I'm not sure."

Shadow leaned closer to her, "I recommend knowing before speaking."

Amy sorta glared at his red eyes as he made her cross eyed from how close he was, "I-I I'm just not sure how I'm sorry," she said as he backed away.

Getting a straight face she told him, "I know that I am Shadow, and I know that I mean it, but I just don't know how to explain it, I'm not good at those sorts of things, you are though."

Shadow leaned back a bit on the steps of the club that had music that when you walked inside it would make you lose your hearing, "You could get better, than tell me."

"But I'll never be perfect," Amy told him, stating a fact.

Shadow almost smiled softly, "Practice will make you better than before."

Amy smiled as he got up, "Goodnight Rose," she heard as he walked down the lonely, dark streets towards his car.

"Goodnight Shadow," she whispered after him.

**A Trial:**

As Amy leaned back in the black office chair, looking at the files of papers, "Miss Rose," her partner, Jacob, a red bat with gold eyes came in, "We got another case."

Amy got up from her chair, "What is it this time?" she asked him as they got in the elevator.

"Definitely not a suicide."

~~.~~

As they made it to the crime scene, Amy saw the little girl around ten years old, lying on the cement as the other police took pictures and looked for clues as usual. Amy walked around the young girl as she saw the incisions on her neck, about an inch deep. Cuts and bruises on the young girl's arms and her clothes with blood on them, dried though.

"Anything?" Amy asked.

"Nothing except that the mother is up for trial since she said she accidently left the little girl in the toy aisle while she went to go get food, which was on the other side of the store," a nearby police told her.

Rebecca, a black cat with blue eyes walked up beside Jacob, "Her trial was moved to this morning, we have to there just in case, and Mr. Florence can get the other information to us by the afternoon."

Amy nodded while she looked at the young girl, "Any video from the store?"

"This guy was clever, he apparently walked in the view of the camera, went beside the girl and disappeared, she was obviously following him later on, he made sure to cut in and out of aisles with big groups of people, making them look like a family, but the police still got him under camera in the store with the girl while the mother was on her back," Jacob told Amy.

Rebecca nodded, "But not clever enough, we got his license but when the traffic started up we lost him."

"Wasn't until this morning around four that an old lady said she looked out of her window and saw the little girl," Jacob said as Amy looked up to the apartment windows.

"But we know it wasn't the mother, correct?" Amy looked to the two.

Rebecca sighed, "The girl's father disappeared two years ago; the last person he saw was his wife."

Amy breathed through her teeth, "Then we don't wanna miss that trial."

~~.~~

"Let the court be to order," the judge called.

The mother beside the judge had said her promise, touching the Holy Bible and saying she wouldn't lie, like the usual for Shadow. The mother was in her near thirties and Shadow already had a hutch it was her, and his hutches were always right.

Hearing the doors open the people in the room towards them, so Shadow did the same. Taking his breath away as the familiar pink hedgehog sat down without noticing him. He blinked in awe, he never thought she could grow up even more; she had to be twenty-three he thought from all the time that was between the moment at the wedding reception. Watching a red bat and a black cat follow her, Shadow turned around with the other people as the trial began.

The mother was a brunette, blue eyes and human. Her short hair was up in a messy bun, literally, it looked like she hadn't even tried she was so scared of this day, which only made Shadow's hutch seem even more true.

As the defendants got up to defend the woman, Shadow watched the woman fidget with her hands clasped, her knuckles white, "Your honor," the brown female mouse started.

~~.~~

Lindsay, a red haired woman beside Shadow, pushed him up as it was his turn to question and to prove the mother guilty of leaving her child on purpose.

Amy's eyes widened as she saw the familiar hedgehog, "Your honor," Shadow started his new famous words with his old famous smirk, "this woman said she accidently left her child, but in truth, would a mother, by instinct, ever let her child go out of sight?" Shadow turned to the mother, "Would you?"

The mother, Lynette, smiled nervously at the hedgehog, "I told her to stay there since she wanted to, it was near her birthday so I thought it wouldn't hurt."

"As I repeat this sentence," Shadow glared at the mother, "I want you to answer correctly this time, did you or did you not accidently leave your daughter?"

The mother swallowed, "I wouldn't have ever thought that in this nice of town things like this would happen," she said.

Shadow looked at her, "So did you know the aisle you went to was on the other side of the store?"

"Yes."

"So why would a mother, let her child stay, alone may I add," Shadow turned to the small audience, "in an aisle so far away from where she was headed?"

The jury nodded as the defendants' leader stood up, "Objection your honor, instead of repeating words; maybe he could get to the point."

The judge looked at Shadow, nodding as if she agreed to the defendant, "Proceed."

Shadow turned to Lynette, "Did you know the man?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"No," the mother almost laughed as he questioned the stupid question.

Shadow looked at her; thoughtfully, "Did you look for her after she was missing?"

"Yes, I searched the store," the mother said.

"Just the store?"

She stopped, gaping as she opened her mouth and closed it like a fish, thinking of something to say, "I….I.."

"Because wouldn't a mother, or parent searched for their child, leaving no stone unturned?" Shadow asked.

The mother looked around the audience, "Because if that was my daughter I would've searched the planet for her, that is, if you know the man that carried her away, Miss Spinner," Shadow started pacing, "how many men have you known your life?"

"More than ten."

"Did you love most?"

"Y-yes."

Shadow glared a bit, "Did you ever cheat on your husband?"

"I-I…" she looked frantically between each person, "I-I…"

Shadow almost smirked, hearing that always showed he was close to the truth, "And if you did, did he ever figure out? If so, I bet he was mad, and if that happened, wouldn't you have wanted to stop him from killing you or the man you cheated on he was so angry?" Shadow quickly.

Lynette knew it was over, tears were forming. Amy and her partners gaped as Shadow started yelling quickly at her, "So when you're husband disappeared all of a sudden and the last person he saw was you, was it because you killed him!? And the gravestone in your backyard, you said that was your grandmother, when really, research shows you never knew your grandmother and more research shows that the person buried in your backyard for two years was your husband!"

The jury's eyes were wide as was everyone else's. Lynette let her tears fall as she leapt forward, "He said we would be happy! He told me he wouldn't hurt her! He told me he would put her in better home! But when she found out and ran outside of the car he told me she had to go! I thought he meant she had to live somewhere else that moment! Not be killed!"

Shadow was even shocked, "Miss Spinner will be held custody of murdering Herbert Wither and the murder of Isabelle Wither until further notice," the judge said, "Police, take Miss Spinner away now."

Amy gaped as other people held their breath; she didn't know Shadow was this good and got down to business. As Amy, Jacob and Rebecca stood in the hall while the people left; Shadow came out and saw her.

Amy rocked on her heels while Jacob talked and Rebecca got a drink from the fountain. Jacob saw Shadow and tapped Amy on the shoulder, pointing to Shadow.

Amy looked up as green eyes met red ones. Amy slowly walked to Shadow who waited, "Hey."

"After two years of not speaking to me you say hey?" he almost smirked.

Amy smiled softly, "Yeah, I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Shadow asked.

She looked up, "For not saying sorry like I meant it two years ago."

Shadow sighed, though he didn't let it out, "Good to know."

"You're good," Amy said, "At your job, like really good."

"I see you got a job, not bad," Shadow said, "I got good by practicing."

Amy smiled softly again, "Yeah," she laughed as she scratched her head, "so….would, would you like, I don't know, like get coffee sometime- not as a date! But like, a sit down and chat sorta thing," Amy said nervously, "You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd like it- I mean I wouldn't mind, meaning like, I haven't seen you in two years and-"

Shadow put his finger to her lips, "When and where and I'm all yours."

**Two Years Later:**

**Shadow's POV**

People say five years apart for us isn't normal, but I don't care, she's beautiful and somehow, someway, I got to this point with her. From seeing her at the trial, to speaking to her the next morning in Starbuck's, to dating her three months later of going to parties together or going to lunch together, to marrying her, to this.

The white halls were lit as I leaned against the wall. I had changed, I would admit that, I became open, I even got back in touch with Sonic, who has a family of three now, two girls and a boy, and I gave advice when Amy needed it and others like Jacob who was getting married next week. Amy was kinda bummed out that we had to miss it. Why you ask? Well think, I'm in a white hall, filled with rooms that were probably white and nurses that wore blue or light green hospital gowns, while one helped deliver our future.

I was excited, yet scared, which always made Amy laugh, "_The Ultimate Life Form scared of the Ultimate Test! Ha!" _ her voice rang in my head. But really, I was scared and I would admit that. Would they even learn to know me well? To love me? Would I be a good father? Amy always said it was just jitters, but it was a gut feeling, of happiness.

And as they let me inside the room after the long eight hours of waiting, I saw them. Not just my wife sitting on the hospital bed, but them, my kids, living beings with beating hearts that would grow up to adults. I wouldn't let the thought cross my mind just yet, they was only a couple minutes old, as I remember the doctors telling me as I walked up to the bed.

The first caught my eye since I got to hold her, her purple quills and her green eyes made me admit another thing, I would never let her wonder alone, or get stuck in life on complicated things, and I would never, not ever, leave her in the dust, I saw her and my world just stopped, slowing down as she stared back up at me. The boy, was nothing like the girl, he was a black hedgehog, with green eyes, the only thing that did match between the two twins. A thought occurred to me, a science teacher once said that the first few hours or days, I can't remember right now, said that a baby would see everything backwards, so I wondered if it was true, and if so, what do I look like to them? To these precious beings, these beautiful precious living things that life was all about?

**End of POV**

Amy smiled at the two while they looked at each other, "What are you thinking?" she asked.

He looked up to her, "I'm thinking," he kissed both of their foreheads, his wife's first, "that they're the most beautiful things right now that matters…"

Amy leaned her head in Shadow's shoulder, holding onto their son, "Those breathing practices worked," Amy said all of a sudden.

Shadow smiled at her, "Like I said all throughout this pregnancy, practice makes…."

Amy blinked, she wasn't exactly listening to him the whole pregnancy, "Perfect?" she held her son tighter to her so he wouldn't fall, though she knew he wouldn't.

He chuckled as his bare hand caressed the side of his daughter's head while, his eyes looking down at her, "Practice makes permanent."

* * *

**So first off, review if you wanna know what he means or review if you know what he means. Come on guests, I know you can too. **

**It's a saying my teacher says and when I write it in this story, it makes so much sense to me. **

**Second, I only own Jacob, Rebecca, Lynette, Linsday, and Shadow and Amy's children, who are Serenity and Shade while Sonic, Sally, Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA. **

**Third, I might make a sequel, short or long you tell me if you want me to and fourth, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and that I rushed the beginning, but I didn't know how to write it so you get stuck with. Remember, REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
